


Half Nine In The Morning

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculations for the upcoming weeks</p><p>Aaron comes home and finds Robert working at the scrapyard.</p><p>'As he picked up the receiver, he heard the door to the portacabin open.  He didn’t bother looking up.  “Just because you’re married to my little sister, it doesn’t mean you can rock up ten minutes late,” he said, only half serious.  </p><p>“I may have slept with her once, but I think you’re confusing me with my best mate.”</p><p>Robert almost stumbled off of his wheelie chair as he span round a little too fast.</p><p>Aaron.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Nine In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Advanced apologies.
> 
> I haven't read all the spoilers so this is probably all inaccurate but I just love the idea of a scrapyard reunion
> 
> Also, I miss the old Robert a bit so I tried to add a little to my version of him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Robert bobbed his head along to a generic tune on the radio as he completed the last entry in the log book.  He’d been in since seven that morning after giving up on sleep 2 hours earlier. 

 

The last couple of weeks working with Adam hadn’t been as horrendous as he had first feared.  The Barton boy hadn’t questioned Robert’s sudden interest in being hands on with the business.  Robert had figured Victoria had had a word.  But they still had their disagreements and quibbles, with many of the fights ending in one of them grumbling about wishing Aaron was around and the other agreeing.

 

Aaron seemed to be their common interest.  The reason they knew that had to work together as harmoniously as possible.  Victoria loved the idea of her brother and husband working together.  She’d always have a hot dinner waiting for them when they got home and would genuinely be excited to hear what the boys had got up to during the day.

 

But there were times when it was hard not to get jealous.  Like the times when Adam received texts every few days from Aaron saying he was ok.  Robert hadn't got anything.  In fact, he hadn’t heard from the ex-mechanic at all.  But he guessed that it was nice of Adam to update him on Aaron’s safety, even if it felt like he was gloating just a tad.

 

He glanced at the clock, ten past nine.  After nine seemed like an acceptable time to start ringing potential clients.  As he picked up the receiver, he heard the door to the portacabin open.  He didn’t bother looking up.  “Just because you’re married to my little sister, it doesn’t mean you can rock up ten minutes late,” he said, only half serious. 

 

“I may have slept with her once, but I think you’re confusing me with my best mate.”

 

Robert almost stumbled off of his wheelie chair as he span round a little too fast.

 

Aaron.

 

He opened his mouth but closed it when he couldn’t think of anything to say.  He finally settled for something simple.  “Hi.”

 

Aaron gave him a slight nod.

 

Robert cleared his throat and stood up, trying to gain composure.  He straightened up his suit, refusing to wear those horrendous overalls unless he was actually in the yard doing manual labour.

 

“You’re back,” he said with some confidence.

 

Aaron nodded again raising his eyebrows.  “Looks like it.”

 

Robert couldn’t help but given him a once over.  Partly, because he was looking out for signs he should be worried but also because he couldn’t remember the last time Aaron had looked so good. His hair was slightly longer and his beard was neatly trimmed.  He was wearing tight, black top with black jeans and Robert had to consciously will his heart to stop beating as hard and fast as it was.

 

He heard Aaron clear his throat and forced his eyes back up to his ex-bed fellow not even bothering to hide his wondering gaze.

 

“So mum says you’ve been working here with Adam.”  Aaron offered him a small smile.

 

“You’d know if you answered your texts.  Adam’s been rubbing it my face,” the taller man said shrugging as if it was no big deal.  He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help have a little dig.

 

Aaron shrugged back.  Robert noticed his movements appeared lighter.  “Didn’t have you down as the clingy type,” Aaron retorted back.  Robert could see a faint smile on his lips.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Aaron flicked through his post that was piling up on the shelf.  “You seemed to have won mum over a bit.  She actually used the phrase ‘he’s not so bad’.  Even Adam says you’ve been downright charming with the clients.”

 

Robert smirked.  “Jealous?”

 

“You wish,” Aaron threw back.

 

The Sugden man found himself mirroring Aaron’s grin. 

 

As Robert’s grin faded he spoke more careful.  “I didn’t do any of this to get your mum onside, you know.  I did it for you.”

 

“Yeah…well,” Aaron said, not quite sure how to finish the sentence.  He looked down kept his focus on the junk mail not able to bring his eyes up to meet the other man’s.

 

“I love you,” Robert insisted.

 

Aaron shook his head.  “You keep saying.”

 

Robert pressed.  “Because you don’t believe me!  I’m here for you.  I’m always going to be here for you.  Through all of it.  I promise.  Aaron, I’m not ashamed of loving you.”

 

Aaron sighed.  “Well that makes a change,” was all the younger boy said, sarcastically.

 

Robert dropped it. 

 

Aaron wasn’t ready to hear declarations of love.  But nonetheless, he wanted Chas’ son to know that he could trust him.  Aaron seemed to appreciate the lack of comeback as he leant against the door.  He paused for a few moments before he spoke again.  “A bit overdressed for a scrapyard, aren’t you?”

 

“Always dress to impress,” Robert said automatically.  He puts his arms out.  “You impressed?”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

 

Robert stepped closer to Aaron slowly, letting Aaron back away if he wanted to.  “Do I at least get to give you a welcome home hug?”

 

Aaron looked directly at him.  Robert assumed he was trying to work the blonde man out.  Was his affection actually for real?  He hoped Aaron could see he was deadly serious.  Wordlessly, the younger male walked over the rest of the way and put his arms loosely around him.

 

Robert let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, bringing the other man closer.  He held him tightly.  He could feel Aaron relax in his arms feeling the steadiness of his breathing.  Robert wasn’t sure how long they stood like that for but he was far from complaining.

 

“Thank you,” he finally heard Aaron say, in a small whisper.

 

Reluctantly, Robert took that as his cue to let go.  And it seemed like Aaron was hesitant to loose contact too.

 

Robert watched as Aaron bit his lip, still standing close enough to reach out to.  He watched as Aaron swallowed hard and let his gaze rest on Robert’s lips.  He watched as Aaron lean upwards and slightly forwards.

 

Surely, not?

 

This was too soon.

 

But if-

 

Robert willed his brain to shut down and enjoy the moment for what it was.

 

They barely had the time to register the door open.

 

“Urgh.  Seriously!  No one wants to see their best mate and brother in law snogging at half nine in the morning.”  They jumped apart as they saw Adam bustling in, shaking his head and making a face.

 

Robert glanced over and saw Aaron scratch the back of his head, face slightly flushed at the thought of his best friend catching him in a compromising position with Robert.

 

Robert feigned annoyance.  How could he be even the slightest bit annoyed when he man he loved had tried to initiate a kiss?  “Great timing, Barton.”

 

As the all settled in for a hard day’s graft, Robert suddenly remembered something Aaron had said earlier.

 

“Hold on, did you say you slept with my sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is.
> 
> But comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> xxx


End file.
